Timeline (BBC)
Timeline of events in Being Human. B.C. *'c.1000:' The asian vampire brothers are infected by the devil - they are the first vampires. *'c.1000:' Mr. Snow is born. He later becomes a vampire, eventually becoming the oldest of the Old Ones. 11th Century *'c.1010': Edgar Wyndham is born. He is later turned into a vampire, eventually becoming an Old One. 15th Century *'c.1490':' '''Hal is born. 16th Century * '''1514': (8th September) Hal is turned into a vampire at the Battle of Orsha. * c.1549: Hetty is born, she is turned into a Vampire years later, eventually becoming part of the Old Ones. 17th Century * c.1612 Regus starts studying vampire history, myths and ledgens. He collects and catalogues them. * 1630: Richard Turner arrives in Bristol, making it a hotspot for vampires. * 1665: A priest brutally kills a lot of vampires, witches and demons in Bristol (including a lot of children), as they were found guilty of witchcraft, heresy, satanic ritual, collusion with Beezlebub and of bringing disease and sorrow to the land. * c.1687: Emil Parsons dies and returns as a ghost. 18th Century *'c.1713': Hal was trapped in a monastery in Budapest by a group of monks, for 9 months. *'c.1760': Lady Mary is killed by Hal and returns as a ghost. *'1773': Ivan is born. *'1779': Mr Snow came to Britain. His people took him to a village. They'd killed all the adults and used the bodies to create a tableau of scenes from vampire history. The children sang to him. And then they made wine from their blood. 19th Century *'c.1805': Hal kills his girlfriend, Sylvie, after unexpectedly reverting back to "Bad Hal". *'1815': Ivan is turned into a vampire. *'1843': William Herrick is born. *'1855': Hal and Fergus kill all the occupants of a stately home. *'1890': William Herrick is turned into a vampire by Hetty. *'1893': (July 29th) John Mitchell is born. *'c.1899': Albert Fitzwilliam Pryor and Oliver Fitzwilliam Pryor die. 20th Century *'c.1910': Daisy Hannigan-Spiteri is born. *'1911-1918: '''werewolves and vampires are fighting against each other for seven years. *'1917': The First World War (1914-1918) rages across the world. During the war, an Irish soldier by the name of John Mitchell fighting on the side of the British, came across a group of vampires picking through corpses on the battlefield. Their leader, Herrick, agrees to spare the rest of the men if Mitchell allows himself to be bitten, thus transferring the vampire curse onto him. **(July 17th): Corporal Arthur Hanley was poisoned by Mitchell in France, so that Mitchell can drink his blood. Mitchell poisened him so that he would not feel any pain. He was his first victim after he was recruited about four weeks earlier. *'1918': Hal, Lady Catherine and Emil Parsons take part in a ritual to trap and kill the devil. The ritual goes wrong, and the devil is accidentally freed, although stuck in human form. *'c.1920': Captain Hatch moves into the Barry Grand Hotel *'1921': Sykes is born. *'c.1925': Nick Cutler is born. *'c.1930': Leo is born. *'c.1930': Pearl is born. *'1933': Mitchell and Herrick kill a girl in a Paris hotel room (Ah...tomb service!). *'1941': Daisy is turned into a vampire by Ivan. * '''1944': Sykes, an RAF pilot during the Second World War, dies with his men after he made a fatal error on the battlefield. He returns as a ghost but cannot bring himself to pass on to the other side. * 1947: Nick Cutler becomes a solicitor. * 1950: Hal recruits Nick Cutler. ** Leo meets Louis Armstrong at the New Opera House. * c.1955: Pearl dies and becomes a ghost. * 1955: Hal meets Leo, a werewolf, who agrees to help him give up blood. * 1957: Hal accidentally kills two budgies at a miniature circus http://www.bbc.co.uk/blogs/beinghuman/2012/02/s4_files_trouble_at_the_minatu.html. ** Mitchell comes to Barry Island, he has visita Honolulu Heights. * 1960 (December 24th): Mitchell meets the girl Sally in Sheffield in a pub. He kills her and drinks her blood. * 1962: Pearl is looking at a newspaper article with a ring. She says she would love to get such a ring. Leo wanted to get that ring fosr her, but is too shy, however he keeps the newspaper article for 40 years and gets that ring for her 2012. * c.1964: Adam Jacobs is born. ** Mitchell and Herrick go to a pub in London. They meet a woman called Sherly. Herrick wants to drink her blood, but Mitchell lets her go. After it Herrick says he feels that there has been a distance lately between him and Mitchell. * c.1967: Bobby is born. * 1969: Mitchell and Josie meet for the first time. * 1972: Patrick Kemp's wife and daughter are murdered by vampires, sparking his hatred for supernaturals. * 1975: Alfie Kirby is hit by a car and dies, later returning as a ghost. * c.1980: Bobby is scratched by an unknown werewolf and is infected. * c.1980: Adam Jacobs fights an unknown vampire that ends in him being turned into a vampire. * 1985: Gilbert becomes a ghost after he dies before certain circumstances during his life had been resolved. * 1985: Annie and George are born * 1990: Alex Millar is born. **McNair is captured by four vampires who force him to fight a werewolf inside a reinforced steel cage. McNair wins the fight, but at a cost. He is scarred by the beast and thus infected with the curse of the werewolf. *'1991': Tom McNair is born. *'1998': The Men in Grey find the only surviver of a vampire attack, the child Natasha Miles. **Robin dies and returns as a ghost. 21st Century *'2000': Carl helps Mitchell to get off the blood *'2001': Annie has her first time with Dave *'c.2003': Annie goes to college to study design *'2004-2006': Annie meets Owen at the college *'2006/2007': George Sands is infected with the werewolf curse while on holiday in Scotland. *'2007': Annie dies and returns as a ghost **(August 19th) Mal and Lucy Woodeson move into the house that belonged to Owen and Annie. **Alex's mother leaves her family *'2009': Gilbert passes over after completing his unfinished business. **Herrick is killed by George. **Lauren Drake is killed by Mitchell. **Seth is killed by Lauren **Josie Hunter dies **Nina Pickering is infected with the werewolf curse. *'2010' (June 16th, 5.00 PM): Mitchell and Daisy carry out the Box Tunnel 20 Massacre. *'2010': Herrick is resurrected by Daisy and Cara. **Daisy is killed by McNair. *'2011': Mitchell dies. **Edgar Wyndham dies *'2012': Eve Sands is born. **Nina Pickering dies. **George Sands dies. **Leo dies and Pearl passes over, leaving Hal with Annie and Tom. **Hal meets Alex at the cafe. **Alex is murdered by Cutler. **Cutler dies. **Eve and the Old Ones die, and Annie passes over. **Alex moves in with Tom and Hal *'2013': Tom and Hal start to work at the Barry Grand Hotel ** Tom, Hal and Alex meet the devil ** Bobby dies ** Crumb dies ** Alan dies ** Natasha Miles dies ** the devil sends Hal, Alex and Tom into a dream world Alternative Timeline *'2012' (April 11th): Mr Snow kills the Prime Minister live on television. *'2022' (April 10th): Isaac Daniels takes care of Eve. They are caught by Mr. Snow. Mr. Snow kills Isaac Daniels and makes sure that Eve gets to her rendezvous safely. *'2027': Lucas meets Eve for the first time. He volunteers for the werewolf recruitment drive. Eve comes to visit them and they all line up to shake her hands. *'2037': Eve finds the final piece of the scripture, she asks Lucas to kill her, so that she can travel back through time to change the history. Category:Events Category:Being Human BBC Category:BBC Events Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5